Millennium Puzzle
The Millennium Puzzle in fan-fics. Appearances Yu-Gi-Oh! X - The Millennium Puzzle was recharged by the soul of Domino Museum's curator after he awoke an ancient evil. Shadi then tested Tag's worth to bare the Puzzle, and Tag earned the Millennium Puzzle when Shadi attacked him with illusions of zombies. Tag used his wits to reveal that the illusion was actually his shadow. Tag then earned the Millennium Puzzle and saved Serena from Shadi's spell. Also, when Mahad and Mana become spiritual guides to Darin, a piece of Atem takes his Yami form and promises to guide Tag. When Tag won his duel with Mel Tyrone, he used the Millennium Puzzle's Mind Crush ability to put Mel in a coma. Tag also used the Millennium Puzzle to have Atem take over his body, so he could go on a date with Mana. Also, when Gozaburo lost to Tag in the Virtual World, Tag used the Millennium Puzzle to send Gozaburo to the Shadow Realm. When Yami Bakura seals everyone's souls in their favorite cards, the Puzzle has Atem inhabbit Tag's body. During Tag's duel with Pegasus, Atem got the idea to switch between Tag's and Atem's souls until Pegasus takes the game to the Shadow Realm and Tag passes out after playing a card face down, leaving Atem to continue the duel just like the first Duelist Kingdom. The Little Dark Magician Girl - When Aknamkanon completed the Millennium Puzzle, he wished for a child, and two weeks later, he found out his wife was pregnant. Just before Atem's eighteenth birthday, Shimon gives Atem the Millennium Puzzle. During the storm, Atem unknowingly loses a piece that Yugi and Tea give to Mana for her birthday. While working on the Puzzle two weeks later, he wished that he could find the woman who saved him. After the second day of Mana's deal was up, Yugi had an idea and went back to Mana's treasure cave to pick up the missing piece of the Puzzle. By the time of the contest, Atem had the Puzzle completed, save the missing piece. When he held the contest, Mana arrived and danced for the contest after giving Atem the last piece. When Vivian arrived to put him under her spell, as the Puzzle wasn't completed, Atem's mind was easily manipulated by Vivian's Millennium Stone. When the Millennium Stone was broken, and Atem was freed, he was about to go after Mana when Seto handed Atem the main piece of the Puzzle, and he put the last piece in. He then used the Puzzle's power to call out the Egyptian Gods and combine them into Horakhty. He then destroyed Vivian after Mana pulled out the Grand Magic Scepter. The Little Dark Magician Girl II: Return to the Ka World - Atem still possesses the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi Moto - For five thousand years, the Millennium Puzzle was contained in a box deep within the Cave of Wonders, and the sorcerer, Anubis, wanted its power. He had Yugi retrieve it, but Joey took it back when Anubis flung the three of them back into the cave as it collapsed. To starve off his boredom, Yugi then solved the Millennium Puzzle and released Yami. Yami then explained that Yugi had three wishes, and Yugi used the first wish to make himself a prince to give him a chance with Tea and the second one to save his life when Anubis had him thrown into the ocean. After Yugi's second wish, Anubis stole the Millennium Puzzle, and used his first wish to become the sultan of Agrabah, and he used his second wish to become an all powerful sorcerer. Yugi then tricked Anubis into turning himself into a yami, and he was bound to the Pyramid of Light. Yugi then wished for Yami's freedom, and Yami was released from the Puzzle. The Return of Anubis - Yami still has the Puzzle, but he just uses it as a way to be by himself when he wants to. The Egypt King - Aknamkanon is the bearer of the Millennium Puzzle, and legend states that only the bearer of the Millennium Puzzle can call out the Egyptian God Monsters. When Aknadin murdered Aknamkanon, the Millennium Puzzle was shattered as he fell on top of it. Atem collected the pieces and put them in a bag on his new horse Greystone as he ran away. After eight years, Atem completed the Millennium Puzzle. When he returned and fought Anubis, Atem used the Millennium Puzzle to call forht the Egyptian God Monsters and fuse them together to form Horakhty. Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast - The symbol of Atem's status when he was a prince, and a symbol of his darkness while he was Yami. Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast 2.0 - The symbol of Atem's status when he was a prince, and a symbol of his darkness while he was Yami. Yu-Gi-Oh! Hercules - Yugi Moto and the Duelist's Stone - The Millennium Puzzle is the mystical item that chose Yugi when he arrived at Arthur Hawkins' shop. The Millennium Puzzle is also the brother of the Pyramid of Light as they share the core of a phoenix. Powers Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X Category:The Little Dark Magician Girl Category:Yugi Moto Category:The Egypt King Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast (DogoHalibar) Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast 2.0 Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Hercules Category:Yugi Moto and the Duelist's Stone Category:Millennium Items